This Is My Moment
by Captain Hikaru
Summary: Mikan Sakura - An un-known singer with a troubled past. Natsume Hyuuga - A famous singer known throughout the world with a dark secret. Will love conquer all, or will this have no happy ending?


**A/N: Haiiyoooo xxx It's, like, 10 past 2 at night, and I've had 3 cups of coffee in the past 20 mins. Soo, I might be a bit hyper LOLOLOLOL xD Anyway, I do not own (aww, man, I forgot to put that in my other fic so they're gonna probs delete it or sumic =S) so... Enjoy xxx**

This is my moment. To prove to everyone who doubted me I can do it. So why am I nervous? As the spotlight hits me, shining brightly in my eyes, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Everyone is watching me, closely, intimidating me, asking me to show them they were wrong. I take a deep breath, and...

Oh, wait a minute! Before I forget to tell you, my name's Mikan Sakura, and I'm 16 years old. I just graduated from high school (finally!) and I've decided to become a singer! So, back to the actual story...

I take a deep breath, and... Start to sing.

_Here I am__  
><em>_Once again__  
><em>_Feeling lost but now and then___

_I breathe it in__  
><em>_To let it go___

_And you don't know where you are now__  
><em>_Or what it would come to__  
><em>_If only somebody could hear___

_When you figure out how__  
><em>_You're lost in the moment__  
><em>_You disappear___

_(Chorus)__  
><em>_You don't have to be afraid__  
><em>_To put your dream in action__  
><em>_Your never gonna fade__  
><em>_You'll be the main attraction___

_Not a fantasy__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When it turns out right___

_Cause you know that if you live in__  
><em>_Your imagination__  
><em>_Tomorrow you'll__  
><em>_Be everybody's fascination___

_In my victory__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When I make it shine___

_Reaching high__  
><em>_Felling low__  
><em>_I'm holding on but letting go___

_I'd like to shine__  
><em>_I'll shine for you___

_And it's time to show the world how__  
><em>_It's a little bit closer__  
><em>_As long as I'm ready to go___

_All we have is right now__  
><em>_As long as you feel it inside you know___

_You don't have to be afraid__  
><em>_To put your dream in action__  
><em>_Your never gonna fade__  
><em>_You'll be the main attraction___

_Not a fantasy__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When it turns out right___

_Cause you know that if you live in__  
><em>_Your imagination__  
><em>_Tomorrow you'll__  
><em>_Be everybody's fascination___

_In my victory__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When I make it shine___

_Every one can tell you how__  
><em>_When it's all said and done__  
><em>_(Oh woah oh)__  
><em>_And harder times will change your mind__  
><em>_And make you want to run__  
><em>_But you want it__  
><em>_And you need it__  
><em>_Like you need to breath the air__  
><em>_If they doubt you__  
><em>_Just believe it__  
><em>_That's enough to get you there__  
><em> 

_You don't have to be afraid__  
><em>_To put your dream in action__  
><em>_Your never gonna fade__  
><em>_You'll be the main attraction___

_Not a fantasy__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When it turns out right___

_Cause you know that if you live in__  
><em>_Your imagination__  
><em>_Tomorrow you'll__  
><em>_Be everybody's fascination___

_In my victory__  
><em>_Just remember me__  
><em>_When I make it shine_

I hadn't realized it at the time, but I'd had my eyes shut firmly, and my fists clenched tightly. I opened my eyes, looked around, and saw everyone with their jaws hanging open. Ah! Was I that bad? I quickly run off stage, though not before there was another silence, then a large round of applause and cheering. "Oh. Maybe I wasn't that bad after all," I say out loud, and smile.

I yawn. "Arghhhhhh. Wow, I'm tired. Eh, better head off home," I say sleepily to nobody in particular. I decide to go back home.

**Hope ya liked xxx I mean, it's not PERFECT. Ya cant expect it to be. Im new to this. But I think it's pretty good, seeing as Im not very good at opening stories. Dw, keep reading; it'll get better Nite xxx**


End file.
